


Star-Kissed

by Ludovica



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif shows Jane one of the best spots for star-gazing in Asgard... And a few other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Kissed

She looked different in the clothes Thor had given to her. When she had seen her the first time, she had worn the same grey-blue pants as most people she had seen on Midgard, and a plaid, tunic-like piece of garment under a short coat of the same grey-blue fabric as her pants. The dress clung to her form a lot more than her Midgardian garbs, and the soft shimmer of the fabric emphasized the gentle curves of her body. Jane Foster was tiny compared to her, Sif thought while her eyes roamed over her delicate body, unnoticed by their little visitor, whose gaze was transfixed by the light of the stars over their heads.

“This view is incredible”, Jane said, her fingers scrabbling for her notebook in the bag sitting next to her on the lush grass of the hill. “I thought the view from the palace was great, but this…” She pulled her book out, and the knuckles of her thin fingers whitened for a second, then she opened it and started to sketch with a writing utensil that looked more like a bolt than a quill. Sif watched the swift motions of her fingers while she drew, the sparkle in her eyes whenever she looked at the sky again. Inconspicuously she inched closer, until she could kiss the shoulder left naked by her dress. The night was warm, and Jane had taken off her coat and put it aside.

The sudden touch made her hand halt, and she looked over to her and smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sif’s forehead. “Thank you for showing me this place…” she whispered.

Sif grinned and kissed her shoulder again. “I told you that I knew better spots for stargazing than our dear prince.” She grinned as her hand ran over Jane’s arm and to her hand that was still holding the book. Gently she entwined their fingers.

Jane shifted a little to keep her notebook from falling from her lap, but she didn’t pull her hand away. Encouraged, Sif stroked her hair to the side and kissed her neck. “The stars won’t leave us so soon. Don’t you want to take a little break from your work?”

A grin spread on Jane’s little face. “You’re talking as if this wasn’t already something like my first real vacation in about five years.”

Sif raised an eyebrow and let her lips brush over her jaw. “Then you should definitely stop working for a while, and enjoy the wonders of this world without trying to capture them in your book.”

“The wonders of this world?” Jane asked as she put her notebook down beside her. “Are you talking about the stars or…?”

“About the stars too, certainly…” Sif purred as she straddled Jane’s legs and laid a kiss onto her chin. “You can watch the stars while I show you more of these ‘wonders’…”

Jane chuckled and laid an arm around her shoulders, taking hold of Sif’s ponytail and holding her still while she pushed her own lips on Sif’s. With a low sigh Sif kissed her back and ran one of her hands through her brown hair. Her lips were soft, even though a little dry, and she tasted sweet, of the mead they had been drinking for dinner, and a little bit of apples, the sweet, small fruits Sif had put into her pockets at the dinner table as provision for their ascent to this hill.

Jane’s dress was a little difficult to open – too many hooks, too many lacings for Sif’s taste – but she had been dealing with unfortunate clothing like that for most of her own youth, and soon the soft, shimmering fabric fell over Jane’s shoulders, revealing milky white skin and the sweet rosebuds of her breast tips. Her breasts were smaller than those of Sif and fit perfectly into the palms of her hands, and they were so sensitive that Jane was already arching into her touch just from the feeling of her hands on her naked skin. Sif grinned into the kiss, then let her lips slide over her chin and her neck, nibbling and suckling teasingly at her throat, running the tip of her tongue over her collarbones, kissing her way to her breastbone and then tilting her head to start and kiss the slope of one small breast up to the tip. Jane’s slender fingers took off the tie holding her ponytail while a moan came from her lips, and Sif felt how her hair fell over her ears and onto Jane’s skin, tickling her sides so much that she sucked in her stomach and stifled a giggle.

Sif grinned as she laid her lips around one hard, pink nipple and drew a moan from the beautiful Midgardian woman below her. “You’re ticklish?” she whispered against the wet nub, then ran her tongue over it again while the tips of her fingers ran down the slope of her belly, scritching her sides gently.

Jane’s body shook slightly under her, and again she heard this noise, a mix of stifled laughter and a suppressed squeak. “You’re terrible…” Jane said, then the grip in her hair got harder again and pushed her down once more. Sif grinned as she licked over her nipple again, tracing the areola with the tip of her tongue. Her hands ran deeper, though they didn’t tickle her anymore – now they pushed her dress over her hips, down to her thighs.

She could feel heat pool in her own body. It was the first time she had Jane like this, naked below her – they had kissed before, and she had touched and kissed her naked breasts, but this was the first time, here under the gleaming stars, that she had her all for herself, fully and utterly and completely. Her lips ran over her breast bone to her other nipple, leaving the first one wet and swollen from the touch of her tongue, and her hand ran over her hips, tracing the bones, back to the soft swell of her rear.

Jane hummed with pleasure as Sif sucked as much of her breast into her mouth as she could, her teeth denting soft, delicious flesh – the feeling made a shiver run through her own body, made her moan lowly against the wet skin under her tongue. Jane’s body quivered as she withdrew with a wet noise, and inched farther down to pull her dress completely from her body and kneel down between her legs.

Jane’s cheeks were flushed, and the stars sparkled in her brown eyes. She bit her lip when she saw how Sif spread her legs, and shivered slightly when the warrioress’s fingers ran over the soft skin on the insides of her thighs.

“So sensitive…” Sif whispered, then she sat down on her heels and looked at the part of Jane’s body that had been hidden from her up to this moment.

She raised her eyebrows a little when she let her fingers run over the extremely short hair between her legs. “Do all Midgardian women look like this?” she asked as she shifted down farther and put Jane’s legs over her shoulders.

She could hear Jane’s frown in her voice when she asked: “Do all Midgardian women look like what?”

Sif kissed the scratchy patch of brunette stubble, grinning at the funny feeling of it. “Does your hair only grow to that bit of stubble?” She was pretty sure that she cut it – short hair that didn’t grow any farther than that was usually softer – but the feeling of Jane starting to squirm under her was worth any dumb question.

“No, no we don’t… It’s a fashion thing, I guess… I… I don’t do that often… Just felt like it recently, you know?” She was stammering in the cutest way imaginable, and Sif grinned against her lap before she ran the tip of her tongue into her folds. Jane squirmed again and gasped, and immediately pushed down against her tongue.

“I like how that feels… A little like the scratch of a man’s cheek when his beard has not quite set in”, she said with a cheeky grin, and Jane gave her a little flick on the back of her head for that.

“Don’t say things like that! Or even better…” She sighed as her hands grabbed her hair again and pushed her lower. “Don’t say anything for a while…”

“Hmm… Demanding…” Sif whispered against her wet, flushing folds. “I love demanding girls…” Then her tongue drove between the lowest parts of her inner folds and licked upwards, and Jane moaned under her, shivering as her thighs pressed gently against her ears.

Jane was incredibly receptive, not only at her breasts, but apparently also between her thighs. Every tiny motion of her tongue, every push of her lips earned Sif a new sweet moan, a new sweet shiver around her ears and below her mouth. Jane arched her back whenever Sif’s motions got fast enough, and Sif made a game of varying the speed of her tongue, of licking languidly through the length of her sex for a while before she’d draw frantic little circles just around her clitoris. By the time she started actually giving the tiny nub at the top of her inner folds the attention it deserved, Jane was shivering and mewling below her, her hands clutching her hair tightly and her heels pushing into her back.

When she finally started to suck her properly, Jane’s tiny body seemed to explode with sensation. Her moans filled the warm air around them and she arched and pushed herself down so hard that Sif had to back off a little so she wouldn’t accidentally push her teeth against that part of Jane’s body, and her fingers pulled and grasped her hair desperately now, trying to pull her even closer, always closer. Sif kept suckling, pushed her lips against the flushed folds of her sex while she held them apart with the fingers of one hand, lapped the sap seeping from her opening away before she returned to her clitoris again. Her chin and the skin all around her mouth were soon soaking wet, and Jane’s whole body shivered around her head and in her hands, and Sif pushed her nails of her other hand into the soft flesh of Jane’s buttock when she started to buck more violently, until she reached her peak with a last, sobbing cry accompanied by sharp pain shooting through Sif’s skull.

Jane’s surprisingly strong little fingers finally relinquished their hold on Sif’s hair as her hands fell to the grassy ground at her side, and carefully Sif disentangled herself from her still slightly shivering thighs. She gave her cooling sex a last kiss and rubbed her nose over the stubbly patch of hair a last time, then she shifted upwards and laid down next to Jane, who was staring into the sky while her chest heaved in an attempt to regain her breath.

Sif grinned and kissed her cheek, then gently stroked her belly when Jane looked at her. A little, tired smile appeared on her lips as well. “I should return that favor…” she murmured against Sif’s lips.

Sif smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose against Jane’s cheek. “I’m looking forward to it... But you should try to catch your breath first.” She laid her head onto Jane’s shoulder, and nuzzled into her hand when Jane started stroking her hair. “Let’s gaze at the stars for a while… I won’t leave you so soon either…”


End file.
